A wish upon a star
by Nara Starr
Summary: A dream. A reality. The end that evolves into hope. The traduction of my story 'un sueño de esperanza' (Rei&Kaworu)


Disclaimer: Neon genesis Evangelion and all it's characters belong to Hideaki Anno and Ganiax studio. This fanfic has no contract or payment from the company and does not expose future projects of the serie. Also, the idea of the story is entirely of the author and it does not pretend to impose any kind of belief or relations withing the characters.

In resume: Hope you like it… if you don't, I don't care …I liked it…

I dedicate this fanfic to the one that has supported me and helped me throughout all the adversities that we have lived together… I couldn't have done it without you Daniel, my beautiful angel Kaworu…

Nara Starr

(Rei Ayanami)

---

A wish upon a star

_Chapter 1: Wishes_

He stared at the glowing numbers of his watch as the crickets sang their eternal melody in the dark. Outside, the stars glowed vaguely on a bruised sky. Slowly his gaze met the view and as his lips released a long sighn, a falling star streaked through the night. A sudden smile fell on his handsome face and his eyes closed as his mind came up with a silent wish from the bottom of his soul. His pale arms crossed over his chest as his desire dissolved in the sparkling tail of the star, that disappeared with the wind to a foreign land, where someone else awaited for it… to make a dream come true…

-o-o-

That evening, the eyes of Rei Ayanami only stared at the school patio, where the boys played a football game under the light of a sleepy winter sun. Her bored senses focused on the game, as her class-mates abandoned the building to cheer for their friends.

"Hey Rei!"

"Wonder girl!"

Her eyes gazed towards the door, where Shinji and Asuka awaited for her grinning.

"Yes, what is it?"

"What do you mean with that doll?! Does it seem normal to you that someone just stares outside the window all day without even MOVING?! I know your weird but come on! That is just plain freaky!"

"Um, what Asuka means is that we are worried about you Rei, is everything ok?"

She stared at them for a moment… they where so different, and yet they where truly worried, she could see it in their slightly frowned faces… They shared a feeling, even if it was only for a moment. Dawdlingly she stood from her desk and, taking her belongings, she stepped away from them into the clean coolness of the hallway.

"I am fine, but thankyou for worrying for me"

They stared at her in silence as she made her way to through the emptiness of the school and disappeared in the stairway that led to the front gate…

"I TOLD you she'd just walk away…"

"I don't understand, she's never that cold towards us…"

"SHINJI BAKA! Are you blind or what?! Can't you see she's depressed!?

"Huh? She is?"

"Its OBVIOUS you jerk! I can't believe you are so THICK you can't even notice that!… "

She heard Asuka's screams towards Shinji fading in the halls… Yes, it was true, she hadn't been herself lately, she was depressed… maybe it was because of the dismantlement of Nerv and the fact that she was just an obsolete weapon in a world of peace… What would have happened if lilith hadn't been discovered and destroyed? Maybe everyone would be dead… but she'd still be alone in the world…

She stood by the door of her apartment, observing the shiny metal plaque… 307, Rei Ayanami… a new home, a strange home… boxes and plastic thrown carelessly in a big black bag next to the door… the announcement to the world that she was starting a new life… a life that she wasn't sure she could live.

Suddenly, something white and fine flew across her eyes, pulling her out of her deep sea of thoughts. She turned around and stared blankly at the white feather that laid innocently in the floor, like a dream long forgotten. Slowly she picked the feather and it seemed to her that someone was observing her from across the hall. She turned around, but there was only emptiness. Key turn, door opened. She stepped inside and quietly deposited the feather on her bedside table, next to the case where the commander's glasses had once been deposited.

-o-o-

That night, the stars shone brighter than ever in Tokio 3 as a tired pair of ruby eyes observed then until dawn. There was school tomorrow, and still half her things weren't correctly placed in the apartment, but she didn't really care about this as her gaze wandered through the constellations, wondering if Orion had really killed the serpent with his bare hands or if the dragon was long enough to take her with him to heaven when a shooting star glided slowly through the deep blue sky. She remembered how, when Asuka had been released from the traumatology section of the hospital, Shinji had mentioned something about asking a wish to a shooting star…

"But… I don't have anything to ask for… I'm empty… and there is nothing for me here anymore… nothing…"

She lowered her gaze sadly to the tamed wilderness of the forest below her and for a second she saw a figure between the darkness of the trees… a thin boy, with silvery hair and scarlet orbs… She closed her eyes and when she dared to look again, there was no one there…

"…The last angel…"

Yes, she remembered him very well… his pallid skin, his deep, red eyes… his soft cheerfulness, so opposite to her. Without her even realizing it, he had helped her. With only one phrase, he made her see a light that she never thought she could have… and then he left… A bittersweet memory returned to her for a second as she stared once again at his handsome features… a melancholic smile on his face… his last smile, for her… a silent farewell…

"…At least… I can still feel…"

She cleaned the hot tears from her face as the shooting star disappeared in the mantle of the dawn… suddenly, her eyes stared once again into the universe as a wish came into her mind… it was impossible, yes, bit whoever said that dreams had to be realistic to be true?

"I would like to see him… once again…"

She walked back to the terrace of the apartment and, sitting down on the rocking chair, she fell into a deep sleep…

---

Nara: Well! There we go, the first part of my beautiful story traduced in English for my faithful fans (cries) I feel so special!

Trunks: Why? You're only writing this all over again in another language. What's so special about it?

Lyserg: I think that what's special is that she is being asked to write her stories in both English AND Spanish so people can enjoy her overactive imagination

Nara: (cleans her face with a handkerchief) That's right! and as I loved this story, it's even more special for me that people ask me to write it in English, it fills me with happiness…

Kaworu: (grins) And it was a story dedicated to Daniel too wasn't it?

Bakura: Well, technically he wrote the first part of the story you know…

Nara: (Blush) How do you know that?!

Bakura: ¬¬U You told us remember?

Nara: Oh… right…

Well, anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I SWEAR I will continue it as soon as I have a break from the I.B's (burnexaminers burn!!!). believe me, if you like Kaworu and Rei pairings… and extremely corny material… you will like this…

Thankyou for reading! Keep reviewing!

Nara Starr


End file.
